


We're Not Alone, Not Anymore

by TravellingVisitor



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absolute fluff, And found family (sorta? I suppose? I did my best), Fluff, It's a miracle????, Literally just bonding, Omg I wrote fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: Hey, so Sillus, I fucking love you???? So much??????I'm so lucky that I got you for my secret santa and I'm so happyYou're such a wonderful person and I'm so happy I got to do this for youI dearly hope you enjoy it
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	We're Not Alone, Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/gifts).



> Hey, so Sillus, I fucking love you???? So much??????   
> I'm so lucky that I got you for my secret santa and I'm so happy   
> You're such a wonderful person and I'm so happy I got to do this for you  
> I dearly hope you enjoy it

In the cozy main room of the Lon Lon Ranch House, two young teenagers sat close to the roaring fireplace as the ground outside lay blanketed in snow. The rest of the group was off and about in the cozy home, a low baritone voice accompanied by the gentle singing of an older woman floating through the house with a background harmony of a harp and ocarina. Laughter from two other teenagers came from the other end of the main room, a blue-capped hero playing a card game against a young sailor, each one of them slyly cheating their way to victory, causing their own version of chaos while the basting and cooking of a holiday turkey was being taught to a scarfed hero by a scarred one.

It was a peaceful holiday season, something the Hero of Hyrule wasn’t quite used to.   
For a little while now he had done nothing but stare into the fire, ears twitching as he listened to the soft clamor of happenings in the happy home. Even after a little while of traveling with eight, sometimes eleven, other Links, he still wasn't quite used to the noise. But, he had to say…  
He rather liked it. 

Grunting, he heaved himself up onto his feet, walking over to the fireplace and crouching down in front of it, adding a log or two to the fire to keep it going more strongly. Quietly, the Hero of the Four Sword spoke up. 

“Remember, the fire burns best if it’s propped up like a tent.”

Moving his hands up from his book, the small hero made an example by propping his fingers together in the shape of an arrow pointing upwards. Purple tinted eyes crinkled a bit at the edges as the hero smiled, knees tucked up and supporting the large volume he had been reading not minutes before. 

“Just making sure.”

With a startled blink, Hyrule gently cleared his throat. “Thanks, ah… Can you pass me the poker?” He nodded to the iron poker, which, after a moment of consideration, he realized it was closer to him than it was to Four. Reaching over to the item and pulling it over to himself from where it had originally lain, leaned against the brick of the fireplace, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, nevermind.” 

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t have been able to reach it anyways. Short limbs.” Four chuckled, turning a page of his book. 

“Yeah.” Hyrule replied, a mildly-awkward silence falling over the pair. With a glance at Four, he noted the smaller hero looked more comfortable than he himself did. Poking at the logs until they settled in the tent shape Four- no, _Vio_ , mentioned, Hyrule took a deep breath. 

He wasn’t exactly proud of the steadiness of his voice as he stammered his way to his next question, eager to break the silence.   
“Is- Is it strange?”

Confused, Vio blinked and looked up from his book once more. “Is what strange? There’s a lot of peculiar happenings in our lives Hyrule, it’s a big part of being a Hero.” He quipped, raising an eyebrow as Hyrule stuttered and did his best to explain his meaning. 

“Ah- Well, yes. Yeah. That’s true. But I just wanted to know…” He turned back to the fire, prodding at embers with the end of the iron poker. “Is it strange. Having four people in your head.”

A pause, ripe with consideration, as the logical part of Four thought about his answer. Hyrule fidgeted, the quiet making him take a glance back, a little startled at how utterly calm the Hero of the Four Sword looked. 

“Well,” Vio began, slow and thoughtful, “I suppose it was, at first. After we remerged. During our time in seperate bodies, we each grew and developed. Just enough that, when we were pushed back into a whole as one, we didn’t quite… Come back together. At least not _perfectly_.” 

Still ever thoughtful, Violet closed his book with a quiet thump. 

“So yes, at first, it was oppressive. It was deafening, it was overwhelming, we collectively suffered migraines, and even now sometimes we can fight and bring pain to the body we share when we do so. We’ve learned to try and keep that to a minimum though. Communication is key.” A soft smile, Vio leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. “And yet, even with these issues… It’s like… Having a family. Or at least, three other brothers. It feels like it, at least, and over time it grew less and less oppressive. Sure, yes, we have our battles every now and then, and we have our problems… But we still love each other.” 

Raising his head, he continued, eyes a stronger violet than ever before. “We’re a team. All four of us. And even if we do share a headspace, we still do manage to have our privacy, the things we like… Say, imagine our bag.”

Pulling it out from behind him, he pulled it open enough to let Hyrule see its contents. Books, small weapons, tiny sculptures made of stone, a dartboard, light sheets of paper in haphazardly made stacks… It was more than just someone’s travel pack. 

“We each have our own space. Red has this corner,” Violet motions to the drawings, “Blue has this,” his fingers brushed over one of the little sculptures, “Green has this,” he tapped the dartboard, and a sheathed dagger, “And I have this.” He finished, pressing his hand onto one of the books. Afterwards, he tugged the bag closed. “It’s similar up here.” With a smile, he tapped his head. “We each have our own space, our own place to be, and our own reasons to be here. We know when to give each other space, and we know that we can rely on each other.” 

The whole time, Hyrule was listening, enraptured by Vio’s explanation. A gentle smile lay on his face, having gently set the poker aside not long after Violet began. “That sounds… Wonderful.” He breathed. “That you have a family and people who understand you, that are always with you… You aren’t alone.”

“Oh, no, it can be hell, don’t get me wrong.” Violet snickered, pausing for a moment before letting out the loudest laugh Hyrule has ever heard from the fragment, the small hero leaning back where he sat and tilting his head up to the ceiling as he guffawed. “Red agrees. Blue and Green are too busy arguing over why the other agrees to listen much right now.” He laughed again, pressing a hand against his forehead in a tame version of a facepalm. “Oh, those two… But yes.” He rights himself, looking over at Hyrule. “It’s a blessing and a curse, I suppose, but over time it gets better. It’s noisy… but you grow to like it.”

Hyrule blinks, tilting his head slightly as he recalled his own thoughts. _That almost sounds…_

Pressing his lips together, he lets out a thoughtful hum. “Could you say that… The nine, er, twelve of us, now… Could you say we’re a sort of family? And I’m not talking about the blood relation some of us have, I just mean… You said that it’s noisy, but you grow to like it… That’s exactly how I feel.”

“Oh?” Vio inquired, stifling a quiet chuckle to lean forwards, resting his chin on his hand. “Well, it isn’t a bad thing.” 

Hyrule stammered for a second, glancing down a bit. “Well- Yeah, I know! I just… In all my time in Hyrule, I’ve never… Felt this close to a group of people. I’ve never even consistently spent this much time with anyone, much less a whole _group_ , it’s… new. I don’t know how to feel about it.” 

“Hm.” 

Vio’s eyes grew distant with thought and careful consideration once more, visibly having a mental conversation with the other parts of himself. After a minute his eyes cleared, still strongly purple, lifting to look up at the brunette hero. “That’s okay. It’s okay to still be new to this, but just know… We’ve got your back. Now, c’mon. Blue had a good idea.” 

Heaving himself to his feet Vio brushed himself off, offering a hand to the taller hero and easily helping him to his feet. 

“Let’s take a break from heavy conversations and just have some fun. What do you say?” Vio inquired, a genuine smile tugging at his lips as Hyrule’s eyes widened. 

Soon, the taller hero’s smile matched the shorter’s. 

“Absolutely. Snow day?”

“Snow day.” 

In minutes, a red and purple eyed hero was pushing on Hyrule’s back, shoving him outside and into the snow. They each wore pieces of the Snowquill Set from Wild’s gear, each piece maxed out for their warmth. Four only wore the headdress, ribbons twined in his hair as feathers stuck out behind his ears, and Hyrule wore both the thick tunic and pants. 

They couldn’t have fit on Four anyways. 

With a merry laugh both boys stumbled out into the bright snow, Hyrule completely distracted by the sight of flakes gently drifting from the sky to land across the ranch track and field, distracted enough to miss a quick flash of light behind him and a few hurried whispers. When he turned back around there stood Green, and Green alone, a giant grin on his face as he bounced a snowball in his palm. 

With hardly any time to react, a soft ball of snow whacked Hyrule straight in the face. Shaking his head rapidly to knock the snow off he looked around, a bit of snow melting in his mouth, seeing that Green was also now gone. 

His footprints weren’t, though. 

So _this_ was how they meant to play. 

With a chuckle Hyrule scooped some snow into his hands, and stalked off into the track, looking around for any small heroes preparing to pelt him with snow.

By the time they were called inside by a rosy-cheeked Malon for a slightly charred turkey dinner, Hyrule and all four parts of Four were covered with snow. It was plain to see who the victor was though, Hyrule easily taking much longer to shake the snow out of his hair, clothes, everywhere. He got a playful, teasing face from Red and matching smirks from Vio and Blue, Green chuckling to himself about their victory as he dumped out their boots of any snow. 

After finally, _finally_ , ridding himself of all the snow he could manage, Hyrule walked over to Violet, and rested a hand on the fragment’s shoulder. Vio looked up and met his eyes, his victorious grin growing still.

“Yes, Hyrule?”

“I’m getting you back for this.” 

“Yes, I suspected that you’d try.” 

With that, Hyrule was unable to keep his composure, doubling over in a laugh and resting his forehead on Vio’s shoulder, the smaller hero snorting to himself and patting Hyrule’s arm. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for a sudden, icy cold feeling to jolt down his spine. Vio gasped, jerking away from Hyrule, who had both hands pressed to his mouth in an effort to hide his giggles. 

“Did you just- Dump snow down the back of my tunic???”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

“Oh you little-” 

With a laugh Vio launched himself at Hyrule, giving chase as the taller hero laughed himself and darted across the house, leaving amused heroes in their wake as they caused the loudest clamor in the house thus far. 

And outside, the snow still fell, gently blanketing Hyrule in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays <3


End file.
